Transfer Blaine
by marycliZaire
Summary: This is my head canon for if/when/why Blaine transfers to McKinley. I'm not entirely sure if I like it or not, but I guess it's too late to turn back now!


Kurt could feel his shoulder blades being pushed into the mattress as Blaine kissed him hard. He parted his lips allowing his boyfriend entrance. Blaine slipped his tongue inside tasting every corner of the younger boy's mouth. Kurt found his left hand flying up to tangle itself in the curls at the base of Blaine's neck as his boyfriend began to grind his hips down. Kurt had completely lost himself, eliciting a soft moan as shivers rolled down his spine.

Blaine snuck his hand underneath the hem of Kurt's shirt and gently traced circles on his boyfriend's stomach. He heard the younger boy groan from the loss of contact as Blaine pulled himself out of the kiss. "Shh," he cooed as he slipped both hands on Kurt's sides to gently tug his t-shirt off of his body.

They both were silent and still as Blaine stared down at his boyfriend's beautiful, bare chest. In one swift movement, their hands were on each other once again. Blaine found his mouth pressing kisses on every inch of skin he could find, and Kurt spent his time unbuttoning the jeans clinging to his boyfriend. Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

Finding the other boy's mouth, it was Kurt who begged for entrance this time. He wanted to feel, to taste his boyfriend. Kurt found his hand twisting into Blaine's curls again as his boyfriend moaned rather loudly into his mouth.

Neither boy heard the door slam from downstairs.

Blaine began to grind his hips into his boyfriend's again, his movements picking up pace.

Kurt slipped his hands underneath the hem of Blaine's shirt in an attempt to push it over the Warbler's head. Discarding the shirt to the floor, their lips attached themselves again. Both boys let out loud moans into each other's mouths when-

"What the _hell_?" came a deep voice from the doorway.

Blaine, recognizing the deep voice of his father, scrambled off of his boyfriend and stood up to face the man in his doorway.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Anderson demanded.

By this time, Kurt had sat up on the mattress and crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously, not sure where in the world to let his gaze fall.

"Dad, you-" Blaine began, but was quickly cut off by the booming voice of his father.

"Get out!" he yelled as he pointed to Kurt.

Kurt quickly grabbed his shirt from where it had been laying on the floor and rushed past Mr. Anderson. He threw his shirt over his head and he descended the spiral staircase in Blaine's house. When he reached the landing at the bottom, he became painfully aware of the tears streaking down his face. He could hear Mr. Anderson's voice from upstairs, but he was too scared to stay. He ran outside, climbed in his Navigator, and let the tears keep falling as he drove back to his house.

After he pulled into his driveway, Kurt sat in his car and just let the tears fall. He hated that he left Blaine to deal with his father alone, but he knew if he had stayed and protested things would have been worse.

Kurt sat in his car for what seemed like hours before the tears stopped falling. Burt knocked on the driver's window causing Kurt to jump. Seeing his father pulled him out of his reverie, so he climbed out of the Navigator and flew into Burt's arms instantly sobbing again. His father held him and patted his back, assuring him everything would be okay.

When Kurt had finally calmed down, Burt looked down at his son and said, "Come on, let's go inside and talk about it."

As the pair walked inside, Carole looked up in shock. "Kurt!" she exclaimed. "What happened?" Carole rushed over to take her step-son in her arms as Burt retreated into the kitchen. When Carole let go of Kurt, they both followed Burt into the kitchen where he had set out three cups of coffee.

"Sit," he said as he gestured his son to sit on one of the bar stools. He sat on the one directly opposite, next to his wife. "What happened? Is it Blaine?"

At the sound of his boyfriend's name, Kurt let another sob escape from his mouth. Sipping on his coffee, Kurt tried to compose himself before answering the question. "I-it w-was," he stuttered and paused. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell his parents his story. "Mr. Anderson came home early."

Carole's mouth formed a slight "O" in response to Kurt's statement, but Burt was not so understanding.

"What are you trying to say, kid?"

Kurt looked down at his shoes before continuing. "Blaine and I were..uh, kissing, and Mr. Anderson walked in.." he trailed off.

"I still don't follow," Burt said.

It was Carole's turn to help Burt understand what had happened. "Burt, dear, Blaine's father isn't as.." she began, "uh.._accepting _as you are." She looked to Kurt for approval and he simply nodded.

Burt's face lit up in realization, but quickly turned red from an unsettling rage building in his stomach. "Did he do anything to you, Kurt?" he demanded.

"N-no, but," and Kurt stopped.

"But what?" Burt was almost yelling at his son, now.

"Burt, honey," Carole said, her voice rather quiet, "calm down. Kurt isn't who you are mad at right now."

"But what?" Burt repeated, his voice calmer the second time.

"I-I-," Kurt stammered as he felt the tears build up in his eyes again, "I don't know if the same can be said for B-Blaine." After saying it out loud, Kurt couldn't control himself any longer, so he let the tears flow.

"Oh, Kurt," Carole said as she stood up and walked over to her step-son, pressing his head against her chest and rubbing his back to try and calm him down.

Burt had stood up so quickly his stool fell backwards. Burt bounded towards the front door. Kurt pulled himself away from Carole and chased after his father.

"Dad, no!" he protested. "It won't help."

At that moment, "Teenage Dream" began to play from the kitchen.

"Kurt, honey," Carole's voice carried down the hall, "it's Blaine."

Burt turned toward his son who was walking swiftly into the kitchen to retrieve his cell phone.

"Blaine?" he whispered.

"K-Kurt," the sound of Blaine's voice came from the other end of the phone, but it broke Kurt's heart. He sounded broken.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whined, "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left. Are you okay?" After a few moments of silence, however, Kurt started to panic. "Blaine?" he asked, his voice a little more urgent than it had been before.

"C-can I come over?" his boyfriend's voice sounded, "I-I mean..can I stay at y-your house t-tonight?"

"Sure, Blaine, of course you can," Kurt told him, "I'll see you in fifteen?"

"Y-yeah," Blaine responded and hastily hung up the phone.

"Dad?" Kurt called. "I know I should have asked first, but Blaine's going to stay here tonight."

"Sure, kid," Burt answered as he re-rentered the kitchen.

When Kurt answered the door twenty minutes later, the sight that awaited him was the last one he expected. His boyfriend stood in the doorway with a black eye, a small cut on his bottom lip, and looking like a lost puppy. He had brought a small duffel bag with him.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Can we..can we just not talk about it?"

"But-"

"Please, Kurt. Not now."

"Okay," Kurt said as he took Blaine's bag from him, and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend's, leading him insideand upstairs.

Blaine settled himself into the cushions of the small couch in the corner of Kurt's room; he seemed to be very focused on his shoelaces.

The two boys remained in the quiet for a long while. Kurt was determined not to push his boyfriend for any details, and Blaine was silently thanking him. Kurt, however, broke the silence after around ten minutes.

"You should really clean that cut," he offered, "it looks pretty bad."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "okay."

"Here," Kurt said, "let me do it." He grabbed a cotton ball and some peroxide from the drawer of his vanity. As he poured the liquid onto the cotton ball his voice broke the silence again. "This is going to sting a bit." He slowly dabbed the peroxide on the cut, causing his boyfriend to wince from the pain. Kurt apologized and threw the cotton ball in the small trash can by his bed. "Do you want to grab a shower or anything?" Kurt asked as he took a seat on the couch next to the older boy.

Blaine shook his head as he pulled Kurt against his chest and let his lips press small kisses into his boyfriend's hair. "Thank you," was all he could say.

The two boys breathed each other's scents as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Kurt woke up in the same position that he fell asleep in. Blaine had apparently woken up before him.

"Good morning," Blaine's voice sounded through the quiet.

"Mm, morning," Kurt responded. "How long have you been awake?"

"I woke up just before you did."

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked a little hesitantly.

"Much better," Blaine reassured him, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head as he did so.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful."

The two boys disentangled themselves and headed downstairs where they were greeted by the other three members of Kurt's family.

"Good morning!" Carole's voice sounded from the kitchen as she heard the boys' footsteps coming down the hall. "Would you boys like some- oh, _Blaine!_" she cried out as the two entered the kitchen. "Ar you alright?"

Finn's face shot up from his plate of food. "Dang, are you alright?"

Burt looked up from the paper he was reading. "What happened?" he asked in a raised voice.

Blaine's expression went from one of love to one of embarassment as his gaze found his feet again.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Kurt said very matter-of-factly as he walked over to pour himself and his boyfriend cups of coffee.

"But, Blaine, you-"

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Kurt said again, with more force in his voice. "Please, just drop it."

The topic wasn't touched for the rest of breakfast. After they had finished their meal, Kurt and Blaine went back up to Kurt's room.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah, maybe I will," Blaine responded this time, digging through his bag to pull out clothes for the day.

"I'm going to take one, too," Kurt said. Blaine's eyebrows perked up a little at this. "You take my bathroom, I'm going to use Dad and Carole's. They have better water pressure anyway," he said as he sauntered out of the room.

The couple decided to go to the park that day. They sat on the swings holding hands just talking about their friends. Kurt admitted how excited he was to finally start school again; he missed Glee club. At this, however, Blaine went silent as he watched his feet dig through the dirt underneath the swing. This, however, did not go unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"Hey," Kurt said, "are you okay?" he lifted up his boyfriend's chin so he could look in his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not going back to Dalton."

"What?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I'm transferring," Blaine said. "Dad said he wasn't going to 'pay for a fag's education.' I'm coming to McKinley this year."

Kurt wasn't sure whether or not to be excited. He knew how much Blaine loved Dalton; he had so many friends there, he was the lead soloist for the Warblers, he felt safe there. On the other hand, Kut was going to have his boyfriend in his school again! He would get to hold his hand as he walked downt he halls, he would get to eat lunch with him, and they would be in Glee club together.

"That's.." Kurt couldn't find the words. "That's..uh, I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry," Blaine said as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "this is good news."

"Oh well in that case..that's great!"

Blaine laughed at the younger boy and jumped off of his swing. He reached up and held both chains holding Kurt's swing up as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss was sweet, and slow, and everything Blaine needed. For that one moment, everything in Blaine's world was perfect. As long as he had Kurt, he could do anything.


End file.
